


servant of the salem girl

by deathsbinky



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short n sweet, because I said so, gomez is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsbinky/pseuds/deathsbinky
Summary: Gomez proposes. Midnight. Moonlight. Surrounded by death.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	servant of the salem girl

Gomez paces from the willow tree to the cemetery fence and back again. He is waiting for Morticia, the most beautiful woman in all of creation, to show up and allow him to propose, or to not show up and plunge his heart into eternal darkness and misery. 

The Frump cemetery is expansive, stretching out beyond Gomez’s sight and covered in a light dusting of fog, the gravestones sticking out like bones from a broken arm. His view pacing the other way is fence behind him, wrought in iron, glints in the moonlight. 

He slicks his hair back again and then wipes the grease on his pants. He’s wearing his best pinstripe suit, but there are theoretically an infinite amount of suits in the world and only one Morticia. 

When he saw her at the funeral, it was as if Cupid himself had struck an arrow through his heart, riddling his love-struck body with holes so that the red hot passion could gush from him unobstructed. Morticia’s black hair, inky and straight, descended from her lacey mourning veil, and naught but her red lips were visible of her face. Her black dress clung to every curve; he longed to run his hands down her sides, keep her pressed to him for all eternity. 

Gomez is a self-made man. Not in the sense of Lurch, who was made by somebody else, or Cousin Feltch, who constructed himself from other people’s parts, but in the sense that Gomez had taken his body and carefully pared away the parts that displeased him. He had recently grown a mustache, and while he was no Fester, with his handsome bald head, he thought that it suited him. Some people didn’t think it was right to do such a thing. Addamses didn’t do things to please people, but Gomez wanted to please Morticia. He would plunge himself into the depths of the ocean and wrestle the most gruesome creatures, the box jellyfish, the goblin shark, the giant squid, he would give himself the bends and wrack his own body with spasms- 

As if summoned by Gomez’s thoughts of devotion, Morticia appears through the mist, parting the aerial sea as if the prophet of god. She’s perfection embodied, her sharp cheekbones only second in cutting to her dark eyes, illuminated by a slant of light from the full moon. He wants to faint at the sight of her. 

She arrives at the base of the willow tree, where he stands, stunned, before sinking to his knees. The graveyard mud stains his knees and he can feel the pebbles and one boney root poking into his flesh. He clasps his hands together in supplication and looks up at her, a man at the feet of his goddess. 

“Morticia,” he begins, “I love you. I would die for you. I would kill for you. I will strangle god, blind the most fearsome of creatures! You are the physical divine walking upon the earth. Would you allow it, I shall remain by your side for all eternity- your devoted lover, your mate, the partner of any crime you desire to commit-” 

“Mister Addams,” Morticia interrupts, reaching down to run her long fingers over Gomez’s face, her thumb swiping over his lips. He tries to kiss her hand but she moves it away with swiftness. “I have heard about you. You have made yourself a man. I respect it.” 

“You do?” Gomez brightens. “You are kinder than I thought.” 

“It is not a kindness,” Morticia says. “It is kind to lie. I could no sooner be kind about a tiger having stripes.” 

“You are a font of wisdom,” Gomez says. 

“What of everything else of you.” 

“Cast it aside,” Gomez says. “I may only be a second son, but I have been acquitted of my crimes, and my house is splendid and my accounts are diverse.” 

“Your brother’s house,” Morticia says. 

“The Addams house,” Gomez corrects. “The family estate. It has swamps, a cemetery, a greenhouse, enough rooms for children, lions, any number of relatives.” 

Morticia wraps her hand around his jaw; her long nails dig into his skin. “Do you truly love me?” 

Gomez puts his hand on her wrist. “Cara mia,” he breathes. 

“You are handsome,” Morticia says. “Even though you’re a lawyer.” 

“I only dabble,” Gomez protests. 

“You will honor me?” 

“More than anything! Addams men,” he presses his other hand to his heart, “are capable of much.” 

She leans down. He leans up. Their lips connect and it is as if the sun has risen in his chest; his blood thrums and his heart races. Morticia sticks her tongue in his mouth. 

She breaks apart from him, lips inches away, and whispers, “I’ll marry you, mon cher.” 

They surge together again, like waves breaking upon the rocky shore, tumbling down onto the mossy ground. Her moans are resonant and musical. Morticia is on top, and Gomez has his hands running down her back as she deepens the kiss. 

“Wait,” Gomez gasps, and reaches into his jacket. He produces the ring box and fumbles to open it with one hand. Morticia sits up, straddling his waist, and waits. Gomez manages it eventually, revealing the Addams engagement ring. A bloodstone incased in silver, the family motto inscribed on the inside:  _ ic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc _ . Morticia extends her hand to receive it, and Gomez slides it onto her bone white finger. He kisses her hand, then the inside of her wrist, and sat up to kiss all the way up to her shoulder, returning to Morticia’s mouth like a ship to the harbor. 

“Mon cher,” Morticia says. “I adore you.” 

“Eros divinità,” Gomez replies, and they continue to kiss into the night. 


End file.
